pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
~ElEcTrIc InSaNiTy~
'ELECtRiC InSaNitYYYYyyyy' *** February 18th, 2008 Today I did a Pokemon contest with two friends and my sister! I used my Beautifly, Wurmy! My friend Lilly, used her Ponyta, Flame, my friend Belle used her Pikachu, Allie, and my sister, Rose, used her SHINY Igglybuff, Swirl! I want a shiny! Of course Rose won with HER shiny! February 19th, 2008 The most AMAZING thing happened today! I was walking through the grass when an Electrike attacked! But its blue fur coat was smooth and shimmering! I had been attacked by a SHINY Electrike! I sent out my Espeon, Cece, and told her to use Psybeam, the Electrike used Tackle. Then I used an Ultra Ball and caught him! I'm only 10 and don't know all the Pokemon's typings, so when I found how he was an Electric-type, I named him Electric! February 22nd, 2008 Today I was leveling up Electric, when he was surrounded by a bright, white light! I covered my eyes, but when I looked up, a black Manectric was in front of me! My brother had a blue Manectric, named Jolter, but my Electric was shiny! I ran to his room and showed Electric to him, he cursed at me, and Jolter growled, I giggled, they was just jealous! March 9th, 2008 Sorry for not writing for a while, but something happened! I was playing tag with Electric, but then he got so excited, a large burst of electricity was discharged from his mane! He began whimpering, and when I went to examine him, he was shooting electricity from his mane. I'm a bit scared of him now...but he's still my Pokémon! March 10th, 2008 I had another Pokemon contest with my friends! Lilly and Belle both announced they had some surprises! Lilly sent out a Kyogre, whom she named Rain, and Belle sent out a Groudon, whom she named Fire. Rose sent out Swirl, who was now a shiny Jigglypuff. I sent out Electric, my shiny Manectric! My friends were shocked and surprised! Then, they started talking all at once and the contest started! I won, of course, Rain, Fire, and Swirl didn't have a chance against Electric! March 11th, 2008 Today while battling with Electric in the trainer tower, I ordered him to use Thunder on the opposing Espeon. I was also using my own Espeon, Cece, who I had use Psybeam on Jolteon. The opponent's Espeon was shiny, which was disgusting! Oh, did I mention I traveled to Kanto? I heard that after years of having it unavailable for entrance due to smoke, they finally decided it was safe, so we moved there and checked out the new trainer tower! Anyways, when Electric used the attack, a raincloud appeared above him and a Thunder beam shot out of it and fainted the opposing Espeon! But then, as it started getting smaller, Electric started smiling and howling, and shaking, and a burst of electricity came from the cloud and shot down onto Cece! She didn't faint.... she was paralyzed. The air smelled like smoke and there were burn marks on her back too! Electric whimpered and discharged a lot of electricity from his mane that shot out around the battlefield! Then he started crying and seemed angry with himself and fled! March 23rd, 2008 Sorry for not writing for a while! Well, when Electric fled, I tried looking for him but he went missing! Eventually I found him, but you won't believe what was happening! He was sitting down on the edge of a forest, whimpering and crying like he was afraid of himself, which I think he was! Because behind him, the forest was burning, sparks coming out of the charred trees! The air was heavy with smoke, I felt like throwing up. The police and fire department were there too. Later that week on the news, there was a report - a Manectric had been found, it was raging through the forest, screaming and howling and using attacks on the trees, when the forest lit up! The police and fire departments were called, and they tried everything but nothing worked! Eventually the fire department did manage to put it out, but over 100 people were killed or injured and a bunch of houses burned down! We were lucky ours wasn't. I had taken Electric home the day I found him in front of the forest, but today he was nowhere in sight! March 25th, 2008 I found Electric again, this time sitting in the grass, whimpering. I was gonna go calm him down, but just then, I heard a loud, booming roar and all of a sudden, lightning struck in the distance, even though it wasn't raining - dry lightning! My least favorite kind! I tried calling Electric in, but he stayed put - then a bunch of electricity was drawn to his mane! It was his ability, Lightning Rod! He stood up but when he walked, a lot of electricity kept discharging from his mane! He wasn't sorrowful anymore, either, he seemed like he had no emotion. Then, his eyes lit up, but they were completely white and pupiless, and looked...soulless. He started shooting sparks at me, aiming for me, aiming for my chest, aiming for my heart! He shot the electricity at a tree, so much that the whole sky lit up until it was blinding. I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, Electric was nowhere in sight, but there lay...an Electrike, and words burned onto the house in barely readable letters 'ELECtRiC InSaNitYYYYyyyy' //We haven't found the girl yet, we tracked down the house, but the words, nor her family, were nowhere in sight. All that was, was an Electrike. We have brought this journal to the police station, and it will be made public. Further reasearch will be continued. Her Manectric, "Electric", has not been found, either. We figured he must've vanished when he used that attack, and that's how the new Electrike was formed.// PokeDex Entries RUBY - MANECTRIC is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this POKéMON creates thunderclouds. EMERALD - Because lightning falls in their vicinities, MANECTRIC were thought to have been born from lightning. In battle, they create thunderclouds. *** https://stuffui.deviantart.com/art/ElEcTrIc-InSaNiTy-737835439[[Category:Pokemon]] Category:In-game Category:In-world Category:Shiny Pokemon